User blog:Weew1213/Gambit (Marvel) vs Twisted Fate (LoL)
Remy LeBeau A.K.A' Gambit takes on '''Twisted Fate from League of Legends, '''there can be only one magical card player! There can. ''Only. Be. ONE! '' LET THEM FIGHT! '' '' '' '' Gambit: "'''''Admit it, mon ami, we actu'ly make a pretty good team... when we ain't tryin' t'kill each other." '' He was abandoned at birth due to his red eyes, he was then kidnapped by the Thieves Guild and trained to be the leader of this guild but was dropped on the streets with some street gang thieves. He then tried to pickpocket the Patriarch of the New Orleans Thieves Guild, Jean-Luc LeBeau. Jean then, takes him in years later, Gambit, is kicked out of New Orleans due to a non-aggression pact because he accidently killed somebody. He then, stops a mutant massacre but is almost killed because of Sabretooth. He then, meets up with Storm to know the X-Men. 'Accomplishments: '''Was apart of the Four Horsemen of Apocolypse, in an alternate timeline, he's the last X-man, survived being marooned in Antartica, and unified both the Thieves and Assassins guild in New Orleans. '''Powers/Abilities: Molecule Acceleration: '''He taps into an object's kinect energy to "charge" it to explode on impact. He can only do this by skin contact. '''Enhanced Agility: '''Gambit has the ability to tap energy that gives him dexterity, agility and that unique acrobatic fighting style. '''Static Interference: '''Gives him the ability to block out mind intrusions. '''Hypnotic Influence: '''A subliminal messaging system that causes people to say what he wants them to say and what he wants them to agree with but, stronger minds can shake off this power. ' Expert Marksman: '''Extremely skilled in throwing knives, cards, bolas, and balls with great accuracy. '''Master Combatant: '''He is well adept in the martial art of Savate (French Kickboxing), Bojustu, the art of using a Bo staff, street fighting, and acrobatics. Nick Fury has called him "one of the best fighters I have ever seen". '''Equipment: '''His guild costume is armored. '''Weapons: Bo staff, throwing spikes, and playing cards. Weaknesses: '''Can only use his powers on objects when he touches them and his eyes are extremely sensitive to light. '''Twisted Fate: "While the future may be mysterious and unknown to most, Twisted Fate is certain that his future lies within the cards." He was born to poor gypsy parents, he was known as Twisted Fate because he was able to gamble his way to prosperity as a card shark in the underground gambling circuits. He was always able to slip through the authorities' grasp. Despite all his good fortune, he was never able to get what he always wanted, the ability to control magic. When he heard there was experiment that was being conducted that might help him with his wish, he did what any gambler in his place would do- he went all in! Conducted by the infamous Dr. Xavier Rath, Twisted Fate was told the consequences were heavy if does this. He could have nothing happen to him, he might change, or he could die horribly but, there was one confirmed consequence; he will experience horrible pain. He then, undergoes the experiment, enduring all the pain to reach his dream. It looks like no effect has happened and he goes into murderous rage. Before he can strike down the team, he's teleported miles away and he smiles. He then joins the League of Legends. 'Powers/ Abilities ':' Can create harmful objects out of thin air: '''He mostly relies on creating cards. '''Wild Cards: '''Twisted Fate throws 3 cards in an arc, dealing magic damage to any opponents it passes through. '''Pick a Card: '''Twisted Fate thows a choice of three cards. The Blue Card deals extra damge on the next normal attack. The Red Card will deal more damage than any other card and opponent will be slowed for 2.5 seconds. The Gold Card will deal extra damage on the next normal attack and will briefly stun the opponent. '''Stacked Deck: '''Every fourth attack, his attack speed increases and deals more damage. '''Destiny/Gate:' Reveals all hidden opponents and teleports anywhere in 5-mile radius. Equipment: 'Shoulder armor with trenchcoat. '''Weapons: '''None physical, only an unlimited number of magical cards. '''Weaknesses: '''Relies on luck, isn't skilled in close quarters combat. Notes *Fight will happen in an abandoned building *X-Men will only help with one thing. *Voting will end on the 28th *All of Twisted Fate's Abilities will be used once in the battle. 'Battle "''Is this the place?" a man thinks to himself by looking at an invitation. "''I guess so." ''He says as he looks up at the casino name, "The Vegas Strip" he mouths and shrugs with a smile on his face. He continues to walk through all of the hookers, elvis impersonators, and eager people to lose all of their money to the games to his destination. He looks at his watch and his eyes widen. "Oh crap! I am so late!" he begins to run through the casino until he gets to a table of men playing a card game. "You're late." the Dealer says. "Sorry, I had to look for people playing cards in a frickin' casino!" "We were gonna start the game with out you, but take a seat." "I'm still not convinced that-" before the man finishes his sentence, he notices a particular hat. "Is there anythin' wrong?" the dealer asks. "No, just to be sure, what's your name? the man inquires. "Twisted Fate." the dealer replies as he puts on his hat and tips it. "Ah." says the man as he looks around and sees a man in a trench coat. "''There's another reason that I'm in the right place." Minutes later and the man in the trenchcoat seems irritated. ''Another card is dealt and Twisted raises again. Finally, the man in the trenchcoat folds. "It's all in the cards." TF chuckles. "I say, mon ami, I think you cheated." "Really, you want to bet on that?" "Yes, Gambit would like to bet on it." "Alright." Fate says as reveals his cards, he has a straight flush. "One more thing, I never got your name, my failed betting friend. "Gambit." he replies as charges his two cards and throws them at TF. TF dodges them and suddenly, he was gone. Gambit murmurs under his breath. Gambit then turns on his commlink "I think you guys need to pick me up, I need to find someone." ''An hour passes and the X-Men Blackbird comes to the casino. ''A ladder is thrown down and Gambit grabs it. He then enters the Blackbird and asks Professor X to find TF. "He's in an abandoned buillding, 5-miles away, waiting for you." Xavier confirms. "I'm going to get suited up." Gambit replies. "You sure you want to do this alone, Remy?" Xavier asks. "Yes. I am sure." he replies gently. He jumps down from a safe height. Gambit starts to walk slowly with Bo staff in hand and throwing spike in the other. After searching for a bit, he finds Twisted Fate behind a woooden door, in an open space, in a wooden chair by a wooden, rounded, table, in position to look as he's sleeping. Gambit accidentally creaks the door and when it is fully open he throws the spike but as, the spike is thrown, is stopped by a card a few inches before TF. "You willing to bet your life in this game of chance?" TF asks. "Yes, are you?" Gambit inquires back. Gambit throws a card, TF catches it and throws it at the bow staff, destroying it. "It's all in the cards." TF says as he throws cards towards Gambit and he responds with more cards thrown to TF. Every time they throw cards at one another, they keep hitting each others cards but, on the fourth card thrown by Fate, it goes through Gambit card and hits the wall behind him. Gambit does a side flip and throws cards while he flipping but as he's flipping, he sees an arc of cards coming to the location his feet are about to land. When he lands, he feels pain but there are no cards, in his armor. Gambit continues to run and throws a card in front of TF and it hits him in the chest. TF grabs a Blue Card and throws it at Gambit, it makes contact and he throws another card, it lands deeper in the armor. Gambit, then begins to throw more cards than TF could match to throw and he gets mutiple hits off of him. They run to different locations of a hallway but somehow, the both end up behind stone walls. Twisted Fate looks at Gambit and Gambit looks back. Gambit looks at his armor to see it full of cards and takes it off and takes out multiple cards. Twisted Fate looks down at his chest and takes out the cards in his body. He takes a Red Card, waits a bit, then takes out that Gold Card. Gambit then runs towards TF's position. TF then activates his "Destiny" to look for Gambit, he sees that he's coming for him. He throws the Red Card, it makes contact, he hides behind the wall and teleports. When Gambit gets to his location he's gone, but he feels a card in his back, he can't move. All of the cards in his pocket are knocked out of his range but before he is struck down by Fate, Remy sends some messages to him, and TF puts down his card. "You don't deserve to die, yet, partner." TF says with a smile. "Have I told you about the Institute of War in the middle of Demacia and Noxus? It might suit you...." TF asks. 'Expert's Opinion''' This was a tie because they match in long range skills matched perfectly they both got an equal amout of hits off each other. If Gambit ever got close, the battle would've ended there but Gambit's armor prevented TF killing him. Category:Blog posts